This invention relates to simple light weight panel constructions, frame assemblies having connections to secure components to a perimeter frame of the panel and means to secure said panels in various arrangements in an office landscape.
Modem office landscaping systems, be they free standing or modular, typically comprise a panel with a structural frame enclosing a core. In these constructions, all loads are resolved within the frame which consists typically of wood or metal encasing a core usually having acoustic absorption properties. In larger panels, the frame may require substantial cross-bracing to maintain panel rigidity. This construction adds weight and reduces space for core material, thus reducing performance if the core material is acoustical in nature.
Panel frames are typically made from wood or steel. Wood frame components require substantial processing before they can be assembled into panel frames. In both cases the resultant panel is of considerable weight, and this imposes extra requirements and costs on the design of related components. This increased weight also increases the complexity of the system since heavy panels require strong fastening systems to hold them in place. The high weight and complex fastening systems also increase the difficulty in assembling and configuring the system.
The panels usually are constructed with flat or curved cores surrounded by a perimeter frame. Typically, the panels are assembled and interconnected in an edge to edge relationship to form an office workspace environment with combinations of continuous walls and corner joints. Common connection systems, where a vertical edge is constructed with a male connection frame member which engages a vertical female frame member along the longitudinal axis on the adjacent edge are limited to configurations with standard panel sizes and set angles as disclosed for example by U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,255 and Can. Pat. No. 2,090,386. A significant drawback to this type of panel connection system is that panels must always be disposed in a similar manner thus limiting the flexibility of the system and any reconfiguration thereof.
In further typical office systems, changes in directions require the addition of transition posts to effect the angle change. While these posts offer limited flexibility, each variation of post must be fabricated, inventoried, and stored thus requiring extensive labour and cost to reconfigure such systems, reference being had to U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,838.
As noted above, most panels are constructed with a perimeter frame around the acoustic core. Typically the frame members are inter connected through means of a corner connector. These corner connections tend to be permanent and do not enable disassembly without damaging the adjacent frame members. This results from the corner connector having barbs which "lock" in the hollow cavities into which they are inserted. Examples of this type of component are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,255. The penalty for this type of construction is that it limits re-sizing of the panels during reconfiguration of the system.